Asuka Connel
Asuka Connel is the daughter of Fairy Tail Mages, Alzack Connel and Bisca Connell. Story in Fairy Tale One year after the disappearance of the Tenrou Team, Fairy Tail Mages Alzack Connell and Bisca Mulan married each other and their relationship blossomed, eventually resulting in the birth of Asuka ("A" came from Alzack and "-suka" from Bisuka, the Romaji version of her mother's name). X791 arc She was mentioned by Alzack to be his and Bisca's daughter when he was talking with Erza Scarlet and Lisanna about their family.4 Key of the Starry Sky arc Asuka rides on Makarov's shoulders as she goes to the guild. She is later seen watching Lucy talk to Michelle about a job they intend to make to help Lucy discover the truth behind the mysterious item her father sent her. Asuka later reads Key of the Starry Heaven at the guild, and tells her mother that she is uncertain about the ending. She later complains about how Lucy and her friends shouldn't have collected the clock parts in the first place. After the events surrounding Lucy's father's memento are complete, Asuka is in the Fairy Tail Guild, lying down on Makarov, asleep during the celebrations with Legion Corps. Grand Magic Games arc Asuka later comes to the guild with her parents and upon seeing Pantherlily, takes an immediate liking to him and tries to stroke him. Months later, Asuka is brought with her family, Shadow Gear, and Makarov to the city of Crocus to watch Fairy Tail compete in the Grand Magic Games. She rides on top of Makarov's head as he encourages Team Natsu and Wendy to win the games. During the main event, Asuka is seen cheering for Fairy Tail alongside other guild's members. During Lucy's fight against Flare Corona, she was so focused on cheering for Lucy that she didn't notice Flare's hair sneaking up behind her. Flare then uses Asuka as a hostage, telling Lucy to obey her or she will kill Asuka. Fortunately, Asuka is saved by Natsu who discovers the hair with his enhanced hearing. Asuka cheers for both Fairy Tail A and B throughout the events and battles of the third day. She then joins the party alongside the Fairy Tail Mages. Soon after, Levy suggest the Guild members rest at the water park "Ryuzetsu Land", Fiore's most well-known summer rage spot. Asuka goes there with her Guild mates, and meets Ichiya there as well. She witnesses him running with Natsu, referring to him as an old so-called "hottie". Ichiya then slips on the ground and makes Natsu trip and fly, which after several accidents results in him getting angry and destroying the location with his Magic. This reckless action leaves Asuka knocked out belly up near her mother. At the start of the first Tag Battle of fourth day, Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki & Nichiya vs. Bacchus & Rocker, Ichiya tells the bunny that he can remove the costume, which he does and reveals to be the Exceed Nichiya, much to Asuka's and her friends' surprise and displeasure. The final tag battle of the day then begins between Fairy Tail's own Natsu and Gajeel and Sabertooth's Sting and Rogue. After seeing Natsu and Gajeel seemingly fall to the Twin Dragons and then stand up, Asuka watches alongside her parents as Natsu goes to take the two on alone. When the two teams both release huge and powerful attacks on one another simultaneously, Asuka shuts her eyes and curls into her mothers shoulder.18 At the end of the match, Asuka joyfully witnesses Natsu defeat Sting and Rogue alone, leaving Fairy Tail in the ranking's first place at the end of the fourth day. When the final day of the games begins, Asuka watches with the rest of Fairy Tail as Team Fairy Tail enters the arena, standing at the top of the rankings at #1. Asuka stands in the crowd next to her parents and, alongside the rest of the guild, cheers for the team. After Rufus and Gray's battle, Asuka, with her parents and the rest of Fairy Tail, cheers for Gray, delighted with this victory putting their team back on top. Later, as the Games continue, Makarov mentions that he hopes he won't have to write a pile of apology letters again. Then, Asuka asks what apology means, and Alzack tells her that she does not need to know. Later, in the fight between Erza and Kagura, Kagura releases her sword and attacks Erza. Erza fights back, to which Asuka cheers. Holding the trophy Asuka and co. huddling up in celebration Afterwards, Asuka blushes in happiness when Fairy Tail regains the title of Strongest Guild in Fiore. After the Grand Magic Games and the war against the Dragons that travelled through the Eclipse Gate, Asuka and the rest of the Mages involved in the Grand Magic Games were invited to a banquet hosted by the royal family. As Arcadios acquaints His Majesty (the King), Asuka gleefully yells out "Your Majesty", which lead Bisca to hush her. After the banquet, Asuka and the Mages of Fairy Tail return to Magnolia, where they are greeted by overjoyed citizens congratulating them for their victory at the Games. As Natsu reveals the trophy retrieved as proof of victory, Asuka embraces her mother as the Mages of Fairy Tail huddle up in celebration. Story of Joining Sora's Team When the team had mambers going solo for the 9th time, Asuka met Sofia the First. While the Nobodies appeared during their playtime, Sofia used her new powers to fight them, and while Asuka was watching, she popped out from hiding and they both hugged each other. After they hugged, Sofia was asked to be a Fairy Tail mamber, but she declined when she told Asuka that she's already in a group. Then her gem recieved a message from Stitch, who was with Grey Fullbuster. Soon after everyone everyone met with their new friends with them, they come face to face with Pete, Big Yellow, Jeff the Killer, Oogie Boogie, with The Trinity Raven. The showdown lasted about 73 sec. and after it, Sora, Kairi, and Xion opened the new pathway. Soon when the mission was done, Happy and Asuka wanted to join and asked. After they was accepted, everyone joined Sora on his journey to save all the worlds. Also she's best friends with Sora and Sofia. Category:Fairy Tail characters Category:Characters Category:Anime characters Category:Humans Category:Manga characters Category:Kids Category:Daughters Category:Heroines Category:Pure of Heart Category:Fun-Loving characters Category:Funimation characters Category:Magic Users Category:Cute characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Sora's Team Category:C-Class characters Category:B-Class characters Category:A-Class characters Category:Wizards Category:Witches Category:Good hearted characters Category:Shonen Jump characters